Promet-moi
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Promet-moi, que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours Castiel. / Lettre de Castiel à sa mère. - OS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Promet-moi

 **Genre :** Drame

 **Rating :** Ceci concerne la violence gratuite, le harcèlement, transphobie et le suicide.

 **Couple :** citation rapide deDestiel

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un OS, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

 **Spoiler :** Aucun

 **Résumé :** Promet-moi, que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours Castiel.

 **Ma bêta :** Un grand merci à Alice (Asmodeus) my master ! Pour cette correction !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Promet moi

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

J'aimerais dire que j'ai eu le courage d'affronter leurs regards, que je me suis défendu et battu pour être respecté. Peut-être que tu aurait été fière de moi ? Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire à temps... Je souhaiterais leur en vouloir de tout coeur, mais je n'en n'ai même plus la force. Les rumeurs ont vite tournées maman, elles ont laissé des traces dans mon casier, détérioré mes affaires. Cependant je suis fort, je te le promet.

XXX

Est-ce que je suis en colère ? Oui et frustré, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te promettre que tout ira bien, comme je l'ai fais si souvent.

XXX

Maman, est-ce que c'est mal si je pleure ? Je n'arrive même plus à savoir ce qui est bien ou pas. Leurs regards sont devenus bien plus méprisants qu'avant, les insultes encore plus violentes. Mais ça ira, je te le promet. Parce que je suis fort.

XXX

Les autres ont commencé à me bousculer, rien de méchant, pourtant j'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Oui maman je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas si maladroit que ça. Le pire ? C'est que j'ai l'espoir qu'ils changent, qu'ils revoient la manière qu'ils ont de me juger.

XXX

S'il te plaît, promet moi de ne pas leur faire de mal. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si ton enfant est un monstre, j'ai essayé d'être comme tout le monde, mais j'ai mal... Tellement mal. Rentrer dans une case n'est pas si simple, c'est même bien plus compliqué que ça.

XXX

Donne leur une chance de changer, j'ai l'espoir qu'ils ne soient pas si mauvais. La jeunesse est méchante, mais en grandissant elle devient sage.

XXX

Maman, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que j'ai changé. Je sais que tu pleures le soir dans ta chambre en te demandant ce que tu as fait de mal, après tout tu as mit une fille au monde et moi... Moi je ne suis pas ce que tu espérais. Pardon maman, de te faire tant pleurer, de ne pas être ce que tu aurais souhaité. Cependant je vais bien, je te le promet.

XXX

Dean est venue me voir à l'hopital aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est désolé pour ce que les autres me font subir, qu'il n'est que spectateur impuissant devant toute cette violence. J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aide, pourtant tout ce que je sais dire c'est que tout ira bien.

XXX

J'aime me perdre dans ses yeux, l'entendre me dire que je ne suis pas un monstre à ses yeux. Ses baisers, son toucher... Je me sens si vivant avec lui maman. Dean ne me juge pas, il m'aime. Il me protège des autres. Avec lui c'est comme-ci je pouvais enfin être moi, je ne suis plus Cassie, je suis Castiel.

XXX

Je me suis fais des illusions... J'ai pensé qu'il m'aimait. Tu sais, tu dois te demander pourquoi ce morceau de papier est tâché, l'encre a coulée par ce que je suis faible. Pardonne moi maman. J'ai pleuré, papa m'a dit que si je voulais être un homme, un vrai ; il fallait savoir encaisser, que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Dean était de leur coté depuis le début, il m'a avoué que ce n'était qu'un pari. Et moi qui l'aimait tellement...

XXX

S'il te plaît maman, promet moi qu'un jour tu fera ton deuil. Promet moi que je serais ton fils. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant blessée, de t'avoir tant deçue. Ne m'en veux pas maman, si je pars c'est parce que j'ai perdu le peu d'espoir qu'on m'avait donné. Je sais qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'élèvera et remettra à sa place ses gens qui ne comprennent pas. J'aimerais tellement que ce harcèlement cesse, que toute cette souffrance prenne fin. Alors j'ai pris une décision, j'espère que Gabriel comprendra. Que Balthazar ne m'en voudra pas, que Meg trouvera une nouvelle Licorne. Promet moi de lutter et d'aider ceux qui, comme moi ont perdu espoir. Je suis faible maman...

Mais n'ai-je pas assez lutter ?

Promet moi maman...

Que je serais Castiel.


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
